


Scent

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Canon adjacent where something is off with Alec's scent and Magnus is not happy about it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 39
Kudos: 174
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Original

**Author's Note:**

> Part 17 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Alec entered Magnus’ loft and began the arduous task of removing his weapons and shoes by the door as had become his custom after Magnus installed the weapons rack by the closet.

“Magnus?” Alec called out into the quiet loft. He had texted Magnus that he was on his way but hadn’t received a reply, so he figured Magnus was busy with some potion or translation or some other warlock related task.

Magnus popped from around the corner, two drinks in hand. “Alexander,” he cried. “Right on time.” Magnus set the drinks on the side table so he could wrap his arms around his shadowhunter boyfriend. As Alexander’s arms swung around the outside of his shoulders to envelop him, Magnus took in a deep breath, ready for the comfort that he had come to expect and crave from Alexander’s arms and his scent. But he quickly realized that something was off.

Magnus placed both of his hands on Alexander’s chest and pushed away, though still contained within Alexander’s arms. “Why do you smell different?”

“What?” Alec sputtered. “What are you talking about?”

“You smell different,” Magnus repeated as he narrowed his eyes up at his boyfriend. “Why?”

“I mean, I switched deodorants recently,” Alec explained as one of his hands came up to rub nervously at his neck. “Maybe that’s it?”

“Why would you switch deodorants?” Magnus continued to question him.

“They just didn’t have my usual one when I went to the store.” Alec shrugged. “I needed something and figured it didn’t matter, so I just got a different kind this time.” Alec was confused. Was Magnus really upset with him that he’d switched deodorants? Was he supposed to tell Magnus beforehand? He knew he was still new to this whole boyfriends thing, but he couldn’t remember Izzy or Jace having to tell their partners about this sort of change.

Magnus’ face had gone contemplative. He was looking past Alec to somewhere near the ceiling, considering Alec’s answer. But then his eyes focused back on Alec. “Do you know if it’s been discontinued or is it just harder to find?”

“I’m not sure,” Alec answered. Maybe it was best to just humor Magnus. “I didn’t think much about it at the time.”

“That’s simply not acceptable,” Magnus declared. “As long as it exists somewhere in the world, we will find it and keep it stocked. Or I’ll brew it myself.”

Alec laughed. Obviously, Magnus was joking. But Magnus wasn’t laughing. Why wasn’t Magnus laughing? “Magnus, that’s ridiculous.”

“Alexander,” Magnus huffed “What would you say if I unexpectedly changed shampoo?” Magnus could hear Alexander mumble something but couldn’t quite make out what it was. “What was that, Darling?”

“I said,” Alec sighed as he thought about Magnus’ sandalwood shampoo and finally realized why Magnus was so up in arms about the change. “That it would be unacceptable.”

“That’s what I thought,” Magnus stated decisively. “So it’s settled.”

Alec chuckled and leaned down to kiss his ridiculous boyfriend. “As you wish.”


	2. Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate reason for setup from Original post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for [Tbiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiz) who probably forgot even requesting this 4 months ago after the original was posted.

Alec entered Magnus’ loft and began the arduous task of removing his weapons and shoes by the door as had become his custom after Magnus installed the weapons rack by the closet.

“Magnus?” Alec called out into the quiet loft. He had texted Magnus that he was on his way but hadn’t received a reply, so he figured Magnus was busy with some potion or translation or some other warlock related task.

Magnus popped from around the corner, two drinks in hand. “Alexander,” he cried. “Right on time.” Magnus set the drinks on the side table so he could wrap his arms around his shadowhunter boyfriend. As Alexander’s arms swung around the outside of his shoulders to envelop him, Magnus took in a deep breath, ready for the comfort that he had come to expect and crave from Alexander’s arms and his scent. But he quickly realized that something was off.

Magnus placed both of his hands on Alexander’s chest and pushed away, though still contained within Alexander’s arms. “Why do you smell different?”

“What?” Alec sputtered. “What are you talking about?”

“You smell different,” Magnus repeated as he narrowed his eyes up at his boyfriend. He already knew exactly what smelled different, but he didn’t want to believe where his thoughts were taking him. “Why?”

“Okay, please don’t get mad,” Alec hedged.

Magnus put a little more space between them, “That’s really not a good way to start, Alexander.”

Alec pressed his lips together before answering. “I may have, incidentally, fallen asleep, in Jace’s bed.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus broke out of Alexander’s hold entirely and took three steps backward.

“Magnus, please, it’s not what you think. And nothing happened.”

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. “If I remember correctly, and I _know_ that I do, you have your own bed at the institute. Do you not?”

“I do,” Alec answered in a small voice that would have been comical matched with his size if it weren’t for the topic of conversation.

“Then why would you have any valid reason to fall asleep in _any_ bed that’s not yours or _ours_? You didn’t go out on patrol last night like you said you were going to, did you?”

“What? Magnus, no,” Alec asserted. “I mean, yes, I did. I got slightly injured and may have passed out. Clary portalled me back to the institute, but she’s never been in the medical wing and the only bedroom she’d seen besides her own was Jace’s. I had zero choice in the matter,” Alec finished, pulling a begrudged Magnus back into his arms.

“You promise that’s all?” Magnus pouted, deflating immediately with the logical explanation.

“She really did a number on you, didn’t she?” Alec muttered to himself as he ran his fingers against the buzzed sides of Magnus’ hair. “I promise you. I only ever want to be in our bed.”

“Okay, but you’re going to take a shower. Then we’re staying in our bed until you smell like us again.”


End file.
